


Une touche d'exotisme

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fetish, Fluff, bald of awesome, xenokink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Charles Xavier et Lilandra se font des mamours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une touche d'exotisme

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une touche d’exotisme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics classiques)  
>  **Couple :** Charles Xavier/Lilandra Neramani  
>  **Genre :** fluff/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** _X-Men_ /pseudo hair fetish  
> fandom proposé par Flo_Nelja pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici "fétiche corporel" (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** ouah, il y a vachement longtemps de ça... des numéros sortis dans les années 80 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Charles ne peut s’empêcher de caresser encore et encore le visage de Lilandra et d’enfouir la main dans sa crinière.

« Les plumes shi’ar... C’est exotique, pour un terrien. C’est sexy ! » Ce mot, dans la bouche de l’éminent Professeur Xavier, est inattendu, mais dans les bras de la belle extraterrestre, il se sent rajeunir.

Et Lilandra elle-même n’est pas en reste : elle rend caresse pour caresse. Pas selon une simple manoeuvre mimétique, mais parce qu’elle aussi est intriguée et attirée par son physique.

« Le crâne lisse aussi, en fait. J’ai du mal avec le pelage que vous arborez en tant qu’espèce, mais ta tête nue, Charles... est adorable, pour moi. »


End file.
